


Come on, little rose.

by MisanthropyMuse



Series: Golden hair and golden eyes. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime's drunk, Loras helps him go to bed, then stays a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, little rose.

"The army should really stop this kind of feasts" Jaime had thought walking into the big, crowded tent.  
He was determined to stop that one and send everyone to bed, but as soon as he crossed the entrance, an unbelievable number of hands pulled him to a table.  
"Lord commander!" "Lord Jaime!" everybody screamed around him.  
A cup of wine was put in his hand, a whore wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and everything got blurry.  
A pair of cups later, or maybe a pair of dozens, Jaime was barely able to stand.  
People kept pulling and pushing him around, talking with him, yelling at him, but he couldn't understand a word.  
Hours later, people started to go out of there.  
He wasn't really able to walk, but he didn't want anyone's help, so he stumbled out of there on his own.  
The ground seemed to wobble beneath his feet as he tried to walk. Somehow, he made his way along the River Row, towards the Red Keep.  
There was no one around, but every little sound echoed in his head, amplified a thousand times.  
-Would all be quiet for a while?! For the love of the Gods.- he yelled at no one, in the middle of the desert road.  
-Fellow! What are you shouting at? You're gonna wake the king!- someone asked behind him.  
-Don't you dare threatening the king's sleep!- Jaime screamed, enraged for no reason.  
A young man was approaching in the dark. He tried to draw his sword, but he couldn't even find the hilt.  
-Lord commander? Is it you?- the young man asked, now just a few metres far away.  
-Who else should I be! Lord commander of the Kingsguard, ser Jaime Lannister. Heir of nothing with no heirs. At your service, boy.- Jaime said, giggling foolishly while bowing at the other.  
-Lord commander, I'm ser Loras. I am at you service. Do you need help?- the man said, placing a hand on Jaime's shoulder.  
-I don't need anyone. Anything! I am what people need!- he ranted, keeping his voice loud.  
-My lord, please, let me walk you to your chambers.- Loras said, trying to reassure the Lannister.  
-I can walk on my own!- the lion protested, but as soon as he made a step, he stumbled.  
Loras held him firmly.  
-Let's go now, quietly, step by step.- he said sweetly. Though the whole situation was just ridiculous, he was committed to his duties.  
He would have helped his lord and not mention it ever again.  
They slowly walked into the Keep through a secret passage that led almost directly to the White Sword Tower.  
Jaime pointed it out, raving about something good happened there.  
-She did it here. And he was just a few steps away, can you believe it?- he laughed, he had to stop to puke halfway through the narrow hallway. Loras didn't said anything, he didn't even smile. He held his lord's head and then wiped his mouth with his own cloak.  
-You are a good knight, Loras. I mean it. I wasn't that good at riding when I was your age. You know, Cersei would never let it happen, but I'd like you to succeed me as Lord commander when I die.- Jaime said, suddenly serious and thoughtful, even if probably still ranting.  
-Thank you, my lord. But you're still young and healthy, you shouldn't talk about this.- Loras replied, smiling patiently.  
They got out of the passage through a massive door covered in real bricks. They were in a dark corner of the main court, just a few metres away from the entrance of the White Sword Tower.  
-My sister, that slut, she could have my head on a spike in any moment. She hates me just because I disagree with her. That slut!- Jaime would have shouted the last words if Loras hadn't pressed a hand against his mouth.  
-I'm sorry, my lord. I'm really sorry, but you could put us both into troubles if someone hears you.- Loras whispered, sliding fast in the shadows of the court.  
As they got into the tower, Loras sighed of relief, while Jaime kneeled to vomit again.  
Loras hung his belt with his sword on the hanger next to the door, then tried to take off his lord's one, without succeeding.  
Jaime saw that as an attack and almost punched him with the stump of his hand. Loras stopped him firmly and teared off his belt before he could realise that his other hand was free.  
-I would be grateful, my lord, if you'd stop trying to attack me. I'm here to help you.- he said, exasperated.  
Jaime probably didn't even hear him. Without caring anymore about etiquette or roles, Loras gripped his lord, put him on his shoulder, and took him to his chamber.  
He was heavy, with his armour and everything, but Loras was so eager to get rid of him that he almost didn't felt it.  
When he got to the last floor and smashed his lord onto his bed, he sighed again, thinking it was all over.  
-Don't go away, ser. Drink something with me.- Jaime said taking a jug of wine from his side table and having a sip of it.  
-You've drunk enough for tonight, my lord.- Loras said, trying to take the pitcher out of his lord's hands.  
While battling for it, Jaime swearing and Loras almost begging, the young knight lost his grip on the jug, and it went soaking the lord's bed and clothes.  
-Look what you did! Idiot!- Jaime shouted.  
-Would you shut the fuck up!- Loras erupted, hushing his lord.  
Jaime stared at him for a while that seemed a century to Loras, then broke into a laughter.  
-So you're human too, little rose!- he laughed, while Loras went scarlet for the embarrassment.  
He could have left, leaving his lord facing alone his own problems, but he was way too committed to his fucking white cloak that he really couldn't help himself.  
-Here, my lord. Here.- he sighed with renovated patience, taking his lord's cloak off.  
He got quickly rid off his own armour, spreading pieces of steel all around Jaime's bedroom.  
Then he proceeded with the other's armour, like he did a thousand times with Renly as his squire.  
Jaime kept on laughing, for a while, then just stayed quiet, letting Loras do what he had to do.  
-I won't prepare you a bath or something. I'm just making sure you sleep on something dry and warm.- he said, just to make things clear.  
Although his embarrassment, his hands were firm and delicate. He was so used to it that he couldn't help repeating the same gestures he used with Renly.  
Somehow, Jaime's mind, even if sinked in wine, was able to read through his involuntary sweetness.  
-What you did to Renly after this?- he grinned, holding Loras hands on the edge of his breeches.  
Loras blushed violently, trying to step away from the other knight, but he only helped Jaime to sit up.  
-Come on, little rose. I saw how you look at me when you think I'm not watching. I saw desire in your pretty, innocent eyes. Why don't you take what you want, now that you can?- Jaime grinned, half undressed, and now half hard with no reasonable cause.  
Loras had already taken off all of his armour and his shirt. He couldn't deny that Jaime Lannister was still an attractive man, and that he often found himself thinking about him in ways he shouldn't, also, it was true that all that bare-skin touching and remembering his habitudes with Renly made him pretty horny. But there was an ocean from that to fucking his lord commander.  
-My lord, you're clearly too drunk to think right. I could never...- he started saying, calmly and quietly.  
Jaime's lips suddenly hushed him.  
He tried again to step away, but Jaime's arms were already wrapped too tight around his hips, and Jaime's body was already too close to make him able to question what was happening.  
Slow, wet and warm, the Lannister's tongue made his way through Loras' lips.  
Only seventeen, too young, too reckless, too horny, Loras was no more able to reject his lord.  
He felt guilty, he felt really dirty and ashamed, but his body was on a totally different path.  
-That's what I waited for. You're finally showing off your faults, little rose.- Jaime whispered against his mouth, while sliding a hand too feel Loras' excitement.  
To touch it.  
Loras moaned and Jaime smiled at his expression of actual pain caused by shame and guilt.  
-Tell me that you don't want me and I'll stop.- Jaime said.  
As a response, Loras kissed him violently.  
They fell on Jaime's bed.  
Jaime freed Loras wrists to grip his brother's curls.  
-I wanna see if you can ride men as well as horses.- he whispered in his hair.  
Loras was eager to have someone inside him again, after months of abstinence, but he couldn't betray Renly's memory like that.  
-I won't ride anyone, my lord, I'm sorry. But I can do this.- he said, and he slid a hand into Jaime's still tied breeches.  
Jaime shook his head and pulled Loras' hand out of there.  
Then, using only his legs, showed off some physical supremacy against the slim knight.  
This turned on Loras more than anything.  
-Let's see if you know how to make a man come.- he challenged his lord with a whisper.  
Jaime grinned, feeling Loras' erection press against his thigh, covered by his thick woollen breeches.  
He quickly untied them, and as Loras' manhood bounced out of them, he gripped it and started stroking.  
He was too quick and rude.  
-You're hurting me, my lord.- Loras moaned, spreading his legs a bit.  
Jaime tried to pace himself and to be softer.  
-Better. Way, way better.- Loras murmured, nodding and gripping the wet blankets not to shout.  
It felt weirdly natural to Jaime using some of Cersei's tricks to satisfy Loras.  
The young knight, with his eyes closed, recalled Renly's image in his head, and pretended that Jaime was him.  
When the blonde lion rubbed a thumb on his wet tip, he almost moaned his name.  
-My lord.- he whispered, and Jaime smiled.  
As he started using two hands, Loras yelped: -My king.- and Jaime's smile weirdly widened up.  
Loras came arching his hips, tightening his grip on the blankets, and panting out Renly's name, but Jaime couldn't protest.  
He was still too drunk to care, and even if he hadn't been, he probably would have understood.  
-Was I good?- Jaime teared Loras away from his memories.  
-Yes, my lord, you were good.- the other panted, still shivering.  
Something was shining in the moonlight near his eyes, but none of them could tell if it was a tear or a drop of sweat.  
Loras kindly offered to return the wank, but Jaime denied.  
He would have never said it, but just the sight of Loras coming under his touch, mixed with the horny drunk and the previous touching, made him come in his pants.  
-You can go now, ser Loras. Thank you for your help.- Jaime laughed wiping the seed away from his chest with the sheet still soaked of wine.  
Loras rolled over, trying to pull himself together a bit, tripping on the pieces of his armour spread on the floor.  
-Good night, lord commander.- he said reaching for the stairs, but Jaime was already sleeping.  
If the gods were on their side, he wouldn't remember what happened the morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> There were a thousand other ways I could write this. This seemed the rightest. Maybe I'll rewrite this when MMOM is over.  
> Beta'd by my Sammy <3


End file.
